


Flowerpot

by manatee_ian



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manatee_ian/pseuds/manatee_ian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has been in love with Merlin ever since he was a candidate for becoming the next Lancelot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowerpot

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware, english is not my first language. There will be some, hopefully not too many, grammatical errors. It was written in Korean first, then somewhat translated to english.

One thing all Kingsman knew about Merlin was that he is not a gift exchanging person. It was quite common for him to analyse and provide necessities for his fellow mates, but that certainly did not meet the criteria to be considered even as a “present.” For that, Lancelot did not know how he was supposed to react towards a plant pot that was given to him. Merlin was a man who always kept distance with fellow knights despite his big heart, and Lancelot would be there wagging his tail and following him like a puppy begging for love. After all the time he spent pouring his unrequited love towards one man, receiving a hint of attention made his tongue numb. This was not written in a book. Lancelot did not have a clue on how to react at this small, what looked like a gift. 

As for the use of plant pot, all Lancelot could come up was a) for tranquility and b) enlightening up the interior space. It was too big to be considered as a new form of weapon, unless it would be sent as a gift to the target, but even that had a high risk of being disposed before doing its job. Lancelot knew whatever he asked of it would make him look like a complete idiot, so he decided to keep his mouth shut and wait for Merlin to explain.

“I heard that your dog died.”

Oh.

“I guess plant isn’t too bad. Thanks.”

Lancelot waited and waited for Merlin to bring up the subject, but he never did. Days and weeks passed, until one day Lancelot approached Merlin to let him know how the plant was doing. Things as petty as the amount of water he was giving, and how quickly it was growing. Merlin did not respond to what Lancelot said. Instead all Lancelot could read from his face was a frown, as if he was confused. 

“You know, the plant that you gave me.”

It was then when Merlin responded to Lancelot with a bit of mutter. ‘Oh I see.’ Nothing more, nothing less, with wide opened hazel eyes. Like it was nothing of importance to even remember. Dickhead. Lancelot thought of himself. He asked to be excused immediately, and left the room before Merlin even opened his mouth to grant his permission. It may not be a pistol, or a new pair of shiny oxfords, but the plant pot’s purpose had no difference to them. It was to keep a Kingsman stable and calm to perform in perfect condition. Lancelot found himself shameful to even dream that Merlin had affection towards him. All he could do was reach out for his loyal friend, dear alcohol, to wipe out this dreadfulness and lie on his bed, sinking in misery. 

A whiff of plant aroma stimulated Lancelot’s nose. It reminded him Merlin. Quiet, still, unnoticeable at one point, but then sinks in your heart, spreading out like a virus, suffocating. Lancelot felt mild heat in his stomach turning into wild fire. He wanted to strangle and violate Merlin over and over again. Lancelot could only mutter one name as the reality and emotion rubbed against each other harder and faster. Real name was too much of a luxury for Lancelot. He was only allowed to know the codename for a Kingsman. As he breathed heavier with a slight whimper, Lancelot felt like an idiot who only knew one word. Merlin—

Lack of self-control always brought shameful results. Lancelot rubbed his sticky messy hands on his trousers and tossed it into the washing machine. He needed something better to cool him down than just a regular cold shower. 

Merlin was part of Kingsman. But then he never was on a same level with the others. He was the only person who saw each knight from the beginning, turning into a true suitable gentleman to become the next Kingsman. It was normal for Merlin to continue to nurture them, and no one objected towards it. He emphasised teamwork, over and over again, between Kingsman. Lancelot pretend to be calm, but his hands were getting sweaty just by knowing Merlin’s eyes are fixed on him. 

Some may say Merlin is like a sitter for Kingsman, and any sane person will not be attracted to their sitter. Lancelot felt dishonoured for not being part of those sane groups. He did have relationships with men, but quick sex and feelings he held for Merlin was on the two opposite end of line. Perhaps cuffing up Merlin and following his instant sexual arousal might make all this fire to extinguish.

“Lancelot, three’s three ahead on your left.”

Nonsense. Just listening to Merlin’s voice gave shivers down his spine. He never wanted Merlin to know his filthy and muddy attachment towards him. He wanted to be remembered as a poncy Kingsman who did his job with highly over exaggerated style. 

There is ever so much one Kingsman can hide from another. It was more than just a job, but an instinct for them to suspect, examine, and inspect whenever something smelled a bit fishy. Claiming that one is innocent did not do any justice but made things even more suspicious. Lancelot could not bare Merlin’s eyes whenever a task was given. Watching Merlin’s tongue gently wetting his bottom lip made Lancelot want to mount him, and at the same time, interrogate him to spill out what he knew.

Why are you looking at me like that?  
How much do you know?  
What do you want me to say?

Lancelot could not keep his eyes straight. As he turned his face away from Merlin all he could feel was a big disgust as if he was running a high fever. Cold sweat rolled down his back. He ran away from Merlin with the most unfashionable loo excuse as Merlin tried to grab his shoulder to see if everything was fine.

I masturbate while looking through the glasses, thinking that you might be watching.  
Is that what you want to hear?


End file.
